When It All Comes Crashing Down
by ALC Punk
Summary: Before she does something stupid, she remembers other stupidity, R, KaraLee. Kobol 2 Insert.


Fandom: Battlestar Galactica Disclaimer: Not mine. Rating: Not for the kiddies. Het sex.  
Pairing: Lee/Kara No, Jara, I haven't abandoned you)  
Set: Kobol's. CONTAINS SPOILERS.  
For: AnguaLupin, whom I promised smut to a few days ago. Hope this suffices. (they were kinda cranky about it all) Song I stole the title from: Gravity Kills' "Crashing" Beta: None. In fact, even though I ran it through wp's spellcheck once and looked over it, there's a high probability of typoes. Given my fuzzy eyesight. 

_**When It All Comes Crashing Down**_  
_by ALC Punk!_

She thinks they started wrong (when she thinks at all), for all of the wrong reason.

That she was reaching for something she shouldn't have, and he was reaching for what he could have. And she knows he loves her.

She just doesn't think she loves him (or maybe she does, and that's the problem).

They were angry at each other.

Kara sometimes thinks they're always angry at each other. As if it gives them a reason to survive. A reason to cling that much longer to hope. She's not much for analyzing her actions, of course.

_'Cause I'm a screw-up, Lee. Try and keep that in mind._

He hadn't, of course. Instead, he'd pushed; later, on the hangar deck. He'd ignored her apology and walked away. And ten minutes later, when she left to give her report, he followed her down the corridor, badgering her with words until they came to a deserted room and she turned and opened her mouth. "Frak off."

"No."

She had his lapels in her hands and his back to the wall and her mouth on his a second later.

There wasn't anything else to do. She tries to convince herself that she could have not reacted like that, but then she remembers a choked off whimper while Baltar was sliding into her just so. iLee.../i

One of them moaned, she was never sure which. Fingers and hands, lips--teeth, and she remembers getting her hand down his pants first, although he definitely had coverall stripping down to a fine art.

Bare skin and his teeth scraped her neck, and the moan was definitely hers this time.

She was frantic to feel him on her, fingers and teeth. Arching into his hands until the sounds escaping her mouth distracted her. Almost embarrassing to be this needy when less than two days before--but she wasn't thinking about Baltar.

_It didn't happen._

He was hard and she was slick, and there was no finesse in the way he pushed her against the wall and yanked one of her legs around his waist.

They both moaned as he thrust into her.

And it wasn't until then--with him buried inside of her, shoving her ass into the wall as he pounded in and out, his head buried in her neck that she thought it might be wrong.

Too late for it to matter, because he was just that good (or she was just this frakked) and her body was clenching around him and she was coming. A growl escaped her as she fought down the urge to cry out. Last time, she'd imagined it was him, and she'd said his name. This time, it really was him, and she felt the symbolism of not saying it worked better.

Or maybe she really was frakking insane.

"Kara." He said and then bit down on the skin of her shoulder, marking her as he shuddered inside of her.

She remembers stroking a hand through his hair, silent. Because what could you say in a situation like that. It would hurt them both to laugh it off as a joke. And it wasn't a joke (although it had to be a joke, he was the CAG and she was just a pilot).

_You can't be everyone's friend, Lee._

It was Lee that moved away first, slid away and began looking for his pants, unable to look at her. His movements were frantic, filled with something she thought was self-loathing. "Lee-"

"Get dressed, Lieutenant."

Right. Dressed.

It's only later, now, where she has nothing else to do but think, that she wonders if he regretted losing his control.

Or if that's only her.

Well, she'll find out soon enough. All she has to do is come out near Caprica, land, avoid the Cylons, fetch the arrow, and return. A cocky smile touches her lips. And she's fairly sure she can do it, too. After all, she's the one and only Starbuck.

f-


End file.
